devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue
From the moment I woke up in the hospital 10 years ago, I've been plagued by a nightmare. In the dream, I am a contractor who is in command of devils and I head toward a ser ...I... Synopsis 10 years ago in Tokyo, you formed a contract with Amaterasu to defeat Yamatano Orochi and save a girl. From your conversations it's not your first meeting nor is your relationship with each other very cordial. Your saviour act will not go well with the girl either. But you trust Amaterasu capablilities as the sun goddess. Deep inside S1 both of you encountered the engorged serpent. Apparently he has been absorbing huge amount of "darkness" which made him much harder to battle. He and Amatersu exchange some friendly banter and a fight begin. The battle was a close call but you managed to defeat the serpent. Amaterasu however has other designs and absorbed Orochi powers. With this she has both the power of light and darkness. The aftermath of what've she's done affected you so badly that you blacked out and lost your memories. Dialogue 10 years ago: Tokyo. You: We've gone this far. I feel a bit sorry for her. But I can't go back now. That snake will eat up the whole world if i don't summon Amaterasu again. Signal glows Amaterasu: We meet again, rookie You: Shut up. Who are you calling a rookie? Amaterasu: You insisted that you would'nt have to see me again, did you not? You: I just couldn't stand the guy. Amaterasu: You felt sorry for the dead humans? If that's what this is about, you summoned me too late. All you care about is her. You: I didn't call you here to chat. You must want something out of this. Let's cut to the chase Amaterasu: You are truly an ideal contractor, which is why I chose you. You: An ideal contractor? That really doesn't concern me at all. Amaterasu: How rude. But fine, it doesn't matter. Will you make a contract with me now? I have only one term. Work with me to defeat Orochi. When that is acheived, the contract will be terminated. You: That's the same as the last time. If that's all you ask for, no reason for me to decline. Amaterasu. I'll accept your term. My term is only one: the extermination of Orochi's army! Signal glows again Amaterasu: The deal has been made. Orochi's army is nothing but weaker beings coerced into service. With his fall, this will disperse. You: And I shouldn't doubt your power to defeat Orochi? Amaterasu: My contractor. I am Amaterasu, the sun goddess. Don't dare compare me with lesser beings. You: Do not underestimate him. He's not the one you knew. Amaterasu: Underestimate him? You will soon realize that nothing can stand in my way. Amaterasu and you proceed to the heart of S1 and encounter Orochi. You: Here he comes. As expected, he grew much bigger. Amaterasu: That's only how he looks. You afraid? You: I'm getting sick and tired of your mouth, Shut it. Amaterasu: Is this a rookie's arrogance? I guess it's better than being scared. You: You sure talk a lot. Amaterasu: You summoned me back to save her life. Although more humans will get killed in the battle ahead, your city will remain safe. Other contractors would never make the same choice. You: You and I are just a devil and a contractor, nothing more or less. I have no interest in being judged by you. But she'll remain resentful towards me. That's hurtful. Amaterasu: I agree. A contractual relationship to fulfill each other's condition.The moment has come. I will take what I've always desired. You too will get what you want by saving her. You: ... Amaterasu: The greedy serpent is coming to take the world. Get ready, my contractor. Yamatano Orochi: I did not see this coming, contractor of Amaterasu. I always thought that you were scum a little smarter than this. You: What are you talking about? You're just a snake that's only big in size. Yamatano Orochi: You still have the attitude, scum. I always knew that I'd have to confront Amaterasu one way or another someday. And I welcome today. Do you see the darkness within me, Amaterasu? Amaterasu: Yes, and it's sickening, Orochi. Yamatano Orochi: You must be well aware of what this darkness means. you will soon become part of it. Just hang in there, even though it's going to be a terrible experience. You will be enjoying it soon, too. Amaterasu: You can never defeat me, Orochi.One doesn't simply get to be the goddess of the sun. Learn your place, insignificant being. Battle begins against the unique boss Orochi. Strangely Amaterasu is of common grade and the rest of your deck are 5 * rare S cards.Its a close call but you defeat Orochi. Yamatano Orochi:Ugh... With all my darkness stored... How!? Amaterasu: Does all the darkness seem useless? Do not worry. That darkness will be mine now. You: What? What are you trying to say, Amaterasu? Amaterasu: Orochi will soon be absorbed by me, and that will be the end of our contract, Contractor. The woman you're trying to save shall be safe. And all the light and darkenss of the world will be mine. Yamatano Orochi:Arrrghh! You: No!! Stop!!!! Next Chapter Trivia *Yamatano Orochi is an obtainable unique boss in the last stage of hell zone. *Your hair started out yellow - close proximity with sun goddess? *Amaterasu is a common boss grade card. Perhaps we can get her down the story line? Category:Story